This invention belongs generally to the field of log splitting apparatus and particularly to such apparatus utilizing a rotatably driven splitter cone.
Such apparatus typically consists of a housing in which a forwardly extending, externally threaded splitter cone is rotatably journaled. At the rear end of the housing, there is a connector plate or flexible drive shaft to rotatably drive the splitter cone from the hub of a jacked-up vehicle wheel or from the power take off at the rear of a tractor.
A serious problem encountered with such apparatus is the torque reaction applied by the rotating cone to the log being split. The operator may try to counteract this torque reaction by splitting the log near one end and resting the opposite end on the ground, or against a brace member extending forwardly from the housing. Despite such precautions, the torque reaction can lift the housing and cause a stuck log to spin with the cone, creating a very dangerous condition for the operator, and over-stressing or damaging the three-point hitch ordinarily provided with a tractor power take off. Attempts have even been made to stabilize the housing by providing vertical stabilizer bars journaled in opposite sides of the housing, and driving them into the ground before splitting logs. This is not entirely satisfactory or completely safe because it does not work at all on concrete or hard earth and, further, the stabilizer bars will loosen in use and pull out of soft earth and must be reset from time to time. This situation is accordingly in need of improvement.